


Please.

by aftermidnightowl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermidnightowl/pseuds/aftermidnightowl
Summary: In which I cut straight away to the job.Kakashi pleasures himself.





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> This works for any ship.

He quickened his pace, his thumb pressing repeatedly over where it overwhelmed him the most. The head of his cock throbbed and enjoyed being played with. Kakashi threw his head back slightly, his forearm rested over his eyes as he panted. His abdomen clenched, Kakashi was desperate to feel good, and he does feel great. The male removed his hand from his twitching erection.

His thighs trembled slightly with the near orgasm, flutters of excitement tickled his abdomen. Kakashi smiled slightly with amusement. The pleasure was amazing, Kakashi moaned quietly as his hips twitched forward desperately. 

His hand slid back down to rub his inner thigh, teasing himself and sending brief shivers up his spine. "Does that feel good?" He imagined a voice beside him, sitting down next to the couch Kakashi lay in. The person rubbing agonizingly slow up and down his thigh, moving closer, and closer to his arousal.

Kakashi thrusted his hips upward, the tip of his cock hitting his stomach. briefly opening his eyes, he bit his lip. He wanted relief, badly. 

Precum surfaced from his erection, Kakashi moved his hand from his hip to smear the cum over the head. He nudged a sensitive edge and shut his eyes. Kakashi gripped himself and pumped down slowly.

Masturbating satisfied him enough most times, but now, all he wanted was his fantasy to be satisfied. Hands touching him, him touching someone. Lovingly or with hungry lust. Kakashi often pictured those eyes, someone who he'd love to take to dinner. 

Kakashi eyes slid into a half-lidded seductive gaze, applying pressure to that sensitive spot at the head of his arousal. Overwhelming in a puddle of pleasure. He imagined the hot chuckle beside his ear, their mouth at his neck. Murmuring his name and touching him with lubed fingers. "Kakashi." The voice would tease. 

Kakashi's voice cracked slightly as he groaned, with his precum, he brushed his thumb over that same spot on his dick over, and over, and over again. His leg spread more, a leg going over the edge of the couch as his muscles tensed. Kakashi, drunk with lust, wanted nothing more than for someone else to also touch him right there.

He reached over the edge of the couch to grab a bottle of lube, quickly, he spread some onto his fingers and repositioned onto his back. Throwing the bottle of lube wherever. 

His lubed fingers circled around his anus. His other hand lazily pumped at his arousal as he nudged a finger into himself. Kakashi tensed slightly, slowly inserting his finger out and in. He relaxed slightly, getting more to pleasure than discomfort by the second. This wasn't his first time, but it had been awhile. 

It was soon enough that he added a second finger, his pace doubling as Kakashi let out a satisfied moan. Low and seductive, drool dribbled out slightly from the corner of his mouth as his other hand worked on the head of his twitching erection.  
His hand moved downwards, upwards, then rub at the head and go back down again with a shot of pleasure.

Kakashi by this point, wasn't shy to let himself moan loudly. "Fuck." He mumured, pushing his fingers deep against his prostate. His spine stiffened and he might've whimpered. All he could think about now was where to touch.

"Kakashi," He'd imagine a hot breath brushing against his neck. "Cum for me."

Kakashi's breath hitched as he lifted his hips upward, pushing into his fingers and thrusting into his hand. His body shuddering with the hot pleasure, his mouth hung open as more drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. He was close.

"Ah!" He breathed repeatedly. "Fuck, please" He sobbed quickly to himself. Sharp pleadure shot from his groin and prostate, spreading across his nerves. The room was rewarded with the noises of his panting and the noises of his wet arousal. 

At some point he pulled his mask down to his neck, expressing the pure bliss on his face. With a blush settled beautifully on Kakashi's cheeks, his eye brows furrowed, and a half lidded gaze filled with deep lust. He'd have not only awarded anyone with the sight of him pleasuring himself, but surprise them with his appearance as well.

"Kakashi.." That voice would hitch. 

His body tensed one last time, everything halted and kakashi nudged the tip of his dicks head repeatedly. Kakashi turned his head and buried his face into the cushions beside him. He wiggled the fingers inside of him. He was gonna cum. 

Kakashi sobbed slightly, "Ngh fuck, fuck!" He panted. Applying more pressure with his thumb. Then he gave in. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for literally anything. humor me, I have a lot of time on my hands.


End file.
